doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Patricio Lago
) |lugar_nacimiento = Avellaneda, Buenos Aires, Argentina. |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Conductor de Radio Actor Teatral Productor de TV Director de TV |ingreso_doblaje = 06 de Diciembre de 2007 ( ) |medios = Radio Teatro Televisión |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo }} Ultimate.png|Lago fue la voz oficial de Disney para las series animadas del Peter Parker/Hombre Araña, su personaje mas conocido. File:Scott Truman.png|Scott Truman/Ranger Rojo en Power Rangers R.P.M., otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. File:Luke Ross.png|Luke Ross en Jessie, otro de sus personajes mas cocidos. 4CARL.png|Carl Grimes en The Walking Dead (Tercera y actual Voz), otro de sus personajes mas cocidos. Archivo:Albert_glass_character.png|Albert Pez en Pecezuelos, otro de sus personajes mas cocidos. UMFELP-Sydmull.png|Sydmull en Una monstruosa fiesta en la playa. Cameronboyce descendants.jpg|Carlos en las películas y especiales de Descendientes. Cameron%2BBoyce.jpg|voz de recurrente de Cameron Boyce. Danny GRSV.png|Danny en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (Versión Argentina). Lee.png|Lee en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. Character_large_nelson.jpg|Nelson Baxter en How to Rock. A Patrick is not ashamed.png|Patrick tambien en The Walking Dead. Conor.jpg|Conor en Guía de un gamer para casi todo. Zeke_profile.png|Zeke (1° Voz) en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Samtl.png|Sam en The Last of Us. 500px-Nickelodeon logo new.svg.png|Es la voz oficial de Nickelodeon Latinoamérica. thumb Patricio Lago es un actor de doblaje argentino. Comenzó haciendo doblaje el 6 de diciembre de 2007. En el mundo del doblaje es famoso por prestar su voz a diversos personajes como Ace Ventura Jr en Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Jr., a Revoltosito en muchas películas de los Ositos Cariñosotos, en The Walking Dead a Miguel, Jimmy, Ben y Gargulio y además es la voz oficial en argentina de Peter Parker/Spider-Man, personaje que dobla en la serie animada Ultimate Spider-Man. También es actor de teatro, ha actuado en musicales en inglés como Magic Moment en el personaje del sapo, uno de los amigos de Cenicienta, que es dirigida por Damian Amante. Es la voz recurrente de Drake Bell en las series animadas donde el dobla a Spider-Man. Además, es la voz recurrente de Cameron Boyce. Actualmente es locutor de Nickelodeon Latinoamerica. thumb|right|250 px thumb|right|250 px|Entrevista a Patricio Lago y Agostina Longo en canal de Alejandro Graue . Filmografía Películas Cameron Boyce *Descendientes - Carlos DeVille *Descendientes 2 - Carlos DeVille *Austin y Jessie y Ally: Estrellas del año nuevo - Luke Ross *¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York - Luke Ross *Las vacaciones hawaianas de Jessie con Parker y Joey - Luke Ross Kaito Oyagi *Samurai X: El infierno de Kyoto - Yahiko Myojin (2014) *Samurai X: La leyenda termina - Yahiko Myojin (2014) Otros *Speech & Debate - Solomon (Liam James) (2017) *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Burke (Anday Tural) (2016) *The Black Hole - Riley Hayes (Andrew Trainor) (2015) *Esperanza de vida - Trevor (Kyle Mac) (2014) *Maps to the Stars - Benji Weiss (Evan Bird) (2014) *La cuarta esposa - Ryder (Jack Falahee) (2013) *Piensa como hombre - Duke (Caleel Harris) (2012) *Desenrola - Boca (Lucas Salles) (2011) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Jr. - Ace Ventura, Jr.(Josh Flitter) (2009) *Cyberbully - Eric Hillridge (Robert Naylor) (2011) *Testigos - Mikey (Christian Martyn) (2013) *Un mono entrometido - Chris *El efecto mariposa - Lenny Argentina *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza - Danny Argentina *El diario de un chico en apuros 3: Días de perro - Rowley Jefferson *Educando a mamá - Chico George *At Any Price - Voces adicionales (2012) Version Buena Vista *Travesura de Perro - Amigos de dexter *Manchester junto al mar - Young Patrick (Ben O'Brien) (2016) *En la oscuridad - Danny (Devon Werkheiser) (2011) *Transito - Kenny (Jake Cherry) (2012) *Teen Beach Movie - Chico en la playa *Impact Earth - Nick Harrison (Peyton Wich) (2015) *Un invierno en la playa - Rusty Borgens *Subir el nivel - Pete Johnson (Adam Tuominen) *Leones por corderos - Todd Hayes (Andrew Garfield) (2007) *Chica vs. Monstruo - Josh (Jonathan Hers) (2012) Películas animadas Ashleigh Ball *Ositos Cariñosos: La historia de Revoltosito - Revoltosito *Ositos Cariñositos al rescate - Revoltosito *Ositos Cariñositos: Sorpresas y alegrías - Revoltosito *Ositos Cariñositos: Generosita es una estrella - Revoltosito *Ositos Cariñositos: El festival de los Regalos - Revoltosito Otros *Monster High: Electrizadas - Deuce Gorgon (Evan Smith) (2017) *Uuups! El Arca nos dejó - Finny *Trueno y la casa mágica - Trueno *El gran oso - Jonathan *Piratas de los siete mares - Grumete *Iron Man: Surge el Tecnívoro - Tecnívoro *Desmond y la trampa del ogro del pantano - Sebastián Uberto Liebre Series de TV Cameron Boyce *Jessie - Luke Ross *Guía de un gamer para casi todo - Conor *Acampados - Luke Ross *Austin y Ally - Luke Ross *Ganes o pierdas, ¡dibuja! - El mismo *Liv y Maddie - Craig Otros *Phil del futuro - Jake (Kendall Schmidt) *Por arte de mágia - Ben Hanlin *Wiggle y aprende - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers Furia Animal - Malarrata *Power Rangers R.P.M. - Scott Truman *Paradise Café - Robbo *Jinx - Torquil Le Bone (James Ainsworth) *The Walking Dead: **Miguel **Jimmy (James Allen McCune) **Ben **Neill **Patrick (Vincent Martella) **carl apartir de la 5 temporada {chandler rigs} *Programa de talentos - Nigel / Jared *Supah Ninjas - Connor *True Jackson - Kyle / Leon Thomas III / Jack / Voces adicionales *The Troop - Olfateador (Noah Munck) / Voces adicionales *Once Upon a Time - Baelfire / Baelfire (niño) *Austin y Ally - Dallas / Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Bucket y Skinner - Voces adicionales *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - JJ Chen *Crash & Bernstein - Voces Adicionales *Parental Control - Voces diversas *La máquina humana - Voces adicionales *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Voces diversas / Michael Goodyear *Adolescentes rebeldes - Voces diversas *World Without End *Wolfblood: Familia Lobo - Jimi Chen (Jonathan Raggett) *Cazadores de cocodrilos - Voces adicionales *How to Rock - Nelson Baxter (Noah Crawford) *Capitán Dientes de Sable - Juan Bono *Diario de amigas - Tom Kessler (Silvan Presler) *Limbo - Ale (Ask) *Kirby Buckets - Gran Ricky *Lost & Found Music Studios - Luke (Shane Harte) *Dark - Mikkel Nielsen Anime * Yo-Kai Watch Kyubi (Ryōko Nagata) / Voces Adicionales Series animadas Drake Bell *Ultimate Spider-Man - Peter Parker/Hombre Araña *Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel - Peter Parker/Hombre Araña *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Peter Parker/Hombre Araña *Los Vengadores Unidos - Peter Parker/Hombre Araña Otros *LEGO Elves: Secretos de Elvendale - Farren (Kyle Rideout) (2017) *Robodz - Pindz *Toot & Puddle - Puddle *Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos - Deuce Gorgon (Evan Smith) (2017-) *Liga de súper malvados - Voces adicionales *Olivia - Voces adicionales *Ositos Cariñositos: Aventuras en Quiéreme Mucho - Revoltosito *Pecezuelos - Albert Pez / Joven Pez Primero / Brandon Burbuja *Como hermanos - Seb *Los cuentos de Tinga Tinga - Mono naranja *Doctora Juguetes - Fantasmita *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Lee, Muchacho sin nombre de verde (voz base), Hijo de la familia Mecc (ep. 09), Niño pelirrojo (ep. 10), Niño encerrado en la piscina (ep. 15) *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total - Jack *Dixiland - Voces adicionales *Ecopandilla - Julián *Cronochicos - Marvin *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Zeke (1ª voz) Documentales *Justin Bieber: el próximo capitulo - Justin Bieber Videojuegos *Disney Infinity - Peter Parker/Hombre Araña *The Last of Us - Sam Reality shows *Perder para ganar - Mike Messina *¡No te lo pongas! - Voces adicionales *Ace of Cakes - Daniel Radcliffe Especiales de TV *Una monstruosa fiesta en la playa - Sydmull (Jason Marsden) *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Florida Georgia Line / Louis Tomlinson Dramas coreanos *Descendientes del Sol - Lee Chi-Hoon (Onew) (2016) *Mundos opuestos - Je Gal Yong Sam (Jin Sung) (2011) *Chicos en busca del amor - Lee Chan Sol (Shin Won Ho) (2011) Telenovelas filipinas *No me olvides - Teodoro Jose "TJ" Agustin Chavez (Tom Rodriguez) (2017) Series web *Reality Fanta - Andy (solo para Argentina) Locucion * Nickelodeon * Fanta Enlaces Externos * * * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010